This invention relates to electrolysis cells wherein the intended products of an electrolytic process enacted are gases, hydrogen and oxygen for example. The invention more particularly relates to special means for collecting the gases formed as bubbles on the two kinds of electrode, ie., anode and cathode, when used in specially contrived cells wherein the usual electrolytic process is enhanced by imposition of a suitably arranged magnetic field in the vicinity of electrodes and the electrolyte. The term ‘magneto-electrolysis cells’ applies with technical accuracy to such magnetically enhanced electrolysis cells.
Although the invention clearly manifests in a major aspect typical characteristics and features of a magneto-electrolysis cell, the most novel major aspect is the incorporation, in combination with features pertaining to magnetic field enhancement of the electrolytic process, of specially contrived partitioning components emplaced in cell structures between cathodes and anodes, constituting a new kind of separators or spacers having special below-described properties that will be effective with regard to improved gas collection.